


It's a Deal

by Mikii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cutesy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikii/pseuds/Mikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best promises are made at 1am in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Deal

 “Hey, Dirk.”

“…”

“Diiiiiiirk!” At his continued silence, the blonde shook his shoulder insistently, calling his name in a soft whine.  “I know you’re not asleep, so cut the act mister.”

One eye slowly cracking open, he glanced towards her through the darkness of the room. Currently sat up in bed, she hovered over him, blonde hair in disarray around her face. “What the hell is it this time? It’s almost 1am, Roxy.”

“Yeah, I know _but_ just listen to this, right?” She replied, ignoring his exasperated sigh as she ranted on. “I was thinking-“

“That’s never good.”

“-and you know how we’re both twenty now, well that means we basically have ten years before we’re thirty.”

“You’re a regular Einstein, Lalonde.”

“Exactly, but with boobs.” She replied without missing a beat. “ _Anyway_ , I might want to have kids someday, but to do that I need to meet a guy and get married before we can start popping out babies from my south end.”

“Is there a point to this?”

“But I mean, I want to know the guy beforehand. And have dated him for at least two years before we tie the knot. And all together, that doesn’t leave much time." Folding her arms, she curled her lips. "Especially when all the guys I’ve dated in the past have been douches.”

Accepting the fact that he wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon – he should have known better when inviting her around to sleep over – Dirk gave in and granted her with his full attention, both eyes open. “So, what are you saying?”

Meeting his gaze, she smiled widely, leaning closer. One of the straps on her pyjama tank slipped down her shoulder, and he absently fixed it as she spoke onwards. “Well I thought, say we both reach thirty and neither of us are hitched by then, why don’t we just tie the knot together? We get to skip the whole beta testing phase and can go straight to the baby making.”

He stared at her silently.

“I’m pretty sure I could even have Janey make the cake.” She poked him in the chest. “So, what d’ya think? I mean, unless you’ve already made plans with somebody else.” Roxy squinted her eyes at him suspiciously.

“Don’t be ridiculous. And I thought we agreed before that if we had kids together, it’d be inconvenient more than anything else.”

_“Diiiirk!”_

He quirked an eyebrow as she rolled her eyes in an over-exaggerated manner. “If I say yes, will you go to sleep?”

She grinned. “Yup!”

“Fine.” Sitting up, and running a hand though his hair, he levelled her with a flat look. “Roxy Lalonde, will you do me the honour of being my backup wife when we’re thirty, just so we can avoid being single out of desperation and solitude?”

“Oh em gee." She gasped, placing both hands on her cheeks as she gave him a wide-eyed look. "This is so unexpected!"

He glanced aside with a chuckle, unable to keep it at bay with her antics.

"Gee, I don't know what to say. I'm at a loss for words!"

"Just say yes already so we can go to sleep."

"Ohmygosh you're _sooo_ romantic – swoon!” As she fell dramatically on top of him and sent them both falling backwards, he stared up at the ceiling ahead with a further roll of his eyes and a hint of a smile on his face.

For a moment they were both silent, with only their quiet breathing to disrupt the silence. And, as Roxy's head lay on his chest, Dirk accepted the fact that this is how they’d be sleeping for the rest of the night.

“Love ya, Dirk.”

He smiled gently at the sudden confession, one hand wrapping around the teen to hold her securely against his chest. “Love you too, Rox.”

 


End file.
